


Cherry

by GreenEyedGuinevere



Series: froot au [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Excessive Description of Chest Hair, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Italy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Oliver, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tracksuits, True Love, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGuinevere/pseuds/GreenEyedGuinevere
Summary: the boys go to italy for the summer. cuteness ensues.





	1. summer's in the air, and baby, heaven's in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wow! part two! after abruptly ending 'froot' with no warning, i present to you part two! um 'froot' had little to no plot and/or cohesion, so this is an attempt at fixing that! idk how many chapters it will be yet, but the boys are going to italy for the summer and they are gonna be adorable and in love as per usual. also, chapter titles are all going to be lana del rey songs because i said so.
> 
> thanks for continuing to read, and i hope you enjoy :P 
> 
> xx Guinevere

"Okay, so what do I need to pack?" 

"Multiple swimsuits, shorts, a few shirts, sunglasses, socks, underwear, shoes. Oh! And that tracksuit that I like."

"That doesn't seem like enough for three months..."

"Dude, we'll be in swimsuits about ninety percent of the time."

" _Dude_ , how about you just pack for me," I suggested, flopping down on our bed dramatically. 

"Fine," Elio responds with a faux-exasperated huff as he turns to the closet and begins to pull down some of my short sleeved button downs from their hangers. 

I made myself comfortable against the pillows and watched as Elio moved back and forth from the closet to the suitcase which was on the bed next to me, and then back and forth from the dresser to the suitcase that we would be sharing. We were listening to a new playlist that Elio had "curated" and it was pretty damn good, my boy has such good taste in everything. He was singing softly along to the music, swaying his hips gently as he examined articles of clothing and folded them neatly to place in the suitcase. He packed two of his collars, the two faux-leather ones, but turned towards the mirror and put on the green velvet one, turning towards me and winking coquettishly. 

Then Elio moved swiftly into the bathroom and grabbed a little canvas bag and put his lipgloss and nail polish in it, as well as a bottle of lube and his prescription bottle of anti-anxiety pills. He placed that bag into the suitcase and murmured "we'll just put our toothbrushes in there tomorrow before we leave."

"Don't we need shampoo and stuff?" 

"My parents have all of that already at the villa, and most of my summer clothes are there too," he responded, pausing his packing to come and straddle my hips and put his hands on either side of my head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my hands around his little waist and pulled him fully against me, and put my tongue into his mouth, which was readily welcomed warmly by his own. He started to grind his denim-clad crotch against mine, our cocks hardening as we kissed languidly and slowly. 

I had to pull back at one point, panting hard, and Elio took this opportunity to pull my t-shirt off and lick long stripes up my chest to my neck. 

"Fuck, daddy, your chest hair turns me on so much," he whisper-whined against my sternum, about where my Star of David laid. I chuckled because that much was obvious to me, he made no secret of admiring my chest hair. He sat up straight and pulled his own shirt off, then got off of me completely, causing me to involuntarily groan at the loss of his sweet weight against me. 

"Come back baby boy," I whined and grabbed for him. I heard him huff a laugh but continue to pull off his jeans and underwear, then coming over to the bed to pull mine off as well. He suddenly knelt down by the side of the bed and waited patiently for me to request something of him. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stroked my dick a few times admiring the sight of my boy looking so submissive and sweet. 

"Good little boy, waiting for your daddy," I said lowly, "but I want you to do whatever you want this time, sweet boy." He furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, clearly considering what he wanted to do. Then he grabbed my thighs and put them on either side of his head and held onto them, stroking the hair there. His pink, sinful mouth was suddenly on me, licking my thighs and then my balls, big full tongued licks that turned into him just dragging his lips up to my cock. I threw my head back and groaned raggedly as he sucked on the tip, then moving his mouth down my shaft until I was hitting the back of his throat. 

"Fuck, Elio, goddammit, you're so good, kitten, so good," I said in a rough voice, the effort it took to speak evident. I came as he moved one of his hands to my balls, squeezing gently and tugging a little bit, I flooded his mouth and felt him swallow. As he pulled back, he wiped a hand over his mouth and winked at me again, looking absolutely debauched, his eyes hooded and seductive. 

"Get up here, kitten," I requested, and he crawled up onto the bed, his erection looking absolutely delicious and needy, waiting for my attention. He straddled my upper chest and pointed his dick into my mouth, and now it was my turn to hold onto his darling, milky white thighs and suck him until he came. His hands were in my hair, pulling and stroking, his teeth were gritted and I was in heaven, my own personal heaven, my baby's perfect ass right by my face, his gorgeous cock in my mouth, the knowledge that we would be spending the entire summer together in paradise close in my mind. He came after a few moments, with an attempt to warn me, but I didn't care, I wanted to swallow everything that he gave me. A part of him in my body even after he pulled his dick out of my mouth. 

He cuddled up to me and threw a leg over my hips, stroking my chest and breathing heavily, coming down from his high. 

"Bellissimo, fuck, you're amazing," he panted, and once again I blushed at that pet name. 

"I like when you call me that," I murmured shyly against his messy curls. 

"Bellissimo, vita mia." 

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo." 

* * *

We flew to Italy the next day; the flight was long and uncomfortable, I was too damn tall for these seats. Elio's parents had been kind and generous enough to buy our tickets, but I swore to myself during the fourth hour of the flight that I would be upgrading the return tickets to first class so I could stretch out my fucking legs. Elio was asleep, his head in my lap and his feet were hitting the wall, he looked uncomfortable curled up on the seats like that, but he was sleeping soundly, so I wasn't going to question him. I petted his hair and listened to the playlist he made me (maybe the only playlist I listened to now) and closed my eyes, trying to imagine what our summer would look like. I pictured Elio in a tiny Italian swimsuit and sunglasses splashing me in a pool, Elio in shorts and a t-shirt riding his bike a little ways ahead of me on a dusty path, Elio slightly sunburned laughing and eating peaches, Elio and I making love at midnight with the warm Italian night breeze coming in through the windows. 

I fell asleep thinking of those lovely thoughts, and woke as the plane was landing, Elio back in upright position, his eyes sleepy but excited. He looked so darling, I thought, wearing denim cutoff shorts, black vans, and an orange Troye Sivan sweatshirt that I had bought for him for Hanukkah. He grabbed my hand and stroked the back of it, bringing it up to kiss it. I was starting to get nervous, in a few hours I would be meeting Elio's parents. I would be meeting the parents of the boy that I love, what if they hated me? What if they decided I was too old for their son? What if there were Italian boys Elio's age who were hanging around and showing Elio that he shouldn't be with old me. 

No, I couldn't think like that. Elio would be mad if he knew I was thinking that way, he's made it very clear that I am the only man for him. Deep breaths. I would be fine. His parents already like me, I know they do, we had spoken on the phone a few times, and they had laughed at my dumb jokes and complimented me on my academic accomplishments, and said they were impressed by my career at such a young age. 

We took a cab to Elio's parent's villa, huddled together in the back seat, holding hands, our thighs pressing together. I was wearing khaki shorts and a blue short-sleeved button down, which Elio had unbuttoned half-way after we left the airport. It was such a blessing to be with Elio in the airport, my darling boy knowing his way around and speaking beautiful Italian to the customs person as I fumbled for my passport. 

The drive to Crema was gorgeous, the pastoral scenery making my heart ache at its beauty, and Elio was murmuring facts and pointing out landmarks gently into my ear as we both leaned to look out of the same window. 

We pulled up to a beautiful old villa, surrounded by gorgeous land and trees and I wanted to cry. Of course this is where Elio is from, only a place this beautiful was enough to house an angel such as Elio. His parents came out of the front door as we exited the cab, Elio swiping his Italian credit card to pay, we grabbed our backpacks and our one suitcase and the cab pulled away. 

"Maman!!! Papa!!!" Elio called and ran to meet his parents, receiving hugs from them at the same time. I hung back and smiled at the sight of my baby with his parents, seeing clearly why Elio is as affectionate as he is; his mother stroked his hair and his father patted his cheek and kissed his forehead. Elio just soaked up this parental affection, but then pulled away and beckoned me towards them. 

"Maman, Papa, this is Oliver, Oliver this is Annella and Samuel," he introduced us and I shook their hands, but then his mother hugged me and pressed two kisses to my cheeks. 

"Oh, Ullivar, it is so lovely to meet you, darling," she exclaimed, holding me at arms length to study me from head to toe. I just laughed a little, and waited for Elio to help me navigate this situation. 

"Well, let's get you both inside, boys, it's about to storm," Samuel said, picking up our suitcase and carrying it inside. I looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds overhead. 

"Andiamo Americano!" Elio said as he started up the steps, carrying both of our backpacks, leaving me to just carry the suitcase and follow him. He lead me down a long wide hallway to his room. 

 


	2. music to watch boys to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver is a complete romantic and a little bit insecure and a sap just like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah....so this story is actually going to be a collection of little scenes throughout their whole summer, some chapters will be direct continuations from a previous chapter, others will not.
> 
> i am taking many liberties with the characters and backgrounds. this is an AU after all.

The storm passed quickly, leaving a pleasant scent in its wake. I had taken a nap on Elio's bed, two twin beds pushed together, while he caught up with his parents. I felt that he needed a little while alone with them, and I was dead on my feet after my first experience with international travel. The bed was cozy and smelled like Elio mixed with lavender detergent and a subtle musty smell that made me feel nostalgic and hopeful all at once, like the way I feel when I find a beautiful old copy of a book that I've never heard of but intrigues me; dusty and used but full of words and stories that I have yet to encounter. 

When I awoke, I found a hastily written note left on the pillow next to me, Elio's familiar scrawl making me smile.  _Put on your swimsuit and come out to the pool._

Of course I followed my directions and put on the swimsuit that Elio had left underneath the note, my shortest pair of swimshorts, the red ones. I hadn't worn these since college and they were a little bit tight on me, but I'm sure that that was the reason that Elio had chosen them for me. I grabbed my sunglasses and a towel from the stack near the door, and went down to join my boy in the picturesque landscape of the villa's yard. 

I couldn't help but get distracted by my surroundings, and I took my time walking through the villa, pausing to admire works of art and maps and books, trying to see them through a young Elio's eyes, how he would have seen all of these beautiful objects as a young boy. I must have been taking too long, because Elio appeared next to me, his curls damp and his cheeks already on their way to being sunburnt. He stood next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; his body was warm and slightly wet, he smelled like sunscreen and chlorine and I was in love with that scent, he smelled like summer incarnate. 

"Did you get lost, Daddy?" He asked softly, dragging his lips against my shoulder. I put my arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 

"I am just trying to take all of this in, I can't believe I'm here," I murmured, like I thought that speaking loudly would break the spell that this villa seemed to cast and I would wake up alone in my apartment, all of this having been a beautiful dream. He rubbed his hand over the small of my back, a grounding presence, pulling me into the moment and out of my thoughts. I heard approaching footsteps and my instinct was to let go of Elio; I wasn't sure how he wanted me to interact with him around his parents, damn I should have asked him this earlier. I guess my answer came when Elio didn't remove his arms from my waist, rather just turned us around from facing the art-covered wall to facing his mother and father, both looking kind and curious. 

"Elio, tesoro, aren't you going to let us get to know your Ullivar?" Annella asked with a faux-offended tone, her accent was very pleasant and I felt strong maternal energy radiating from her. Elio rolled his eyes in that classic Elio way, but grabbed my hand and led all of us onto the porch where a late lunch was being served. I sat down next to Elio and across from his father. 

"Oliver, how did your semester end up?" Samuel asked pleasantly. 

"It was good, mostly," I replied, trying to chew my prosciutto as quickly as possible to respond quicker, "I had to deny extensions for the first time in my career, I felt like such a jerk." 

"Ah, well, that's the unfun part of being a professor, but know that those students will never make that mistake again," he said, sounding just like Elio, their reasoning so similar. I felt Elio's bare foot come to cover mine underneath the table, then it started to rub up and down my shin, and I had to swallow a groan with an awkward clearing of my throat. My boy would definitely be getting a punishment later for being such a little tease. I continued to talk about professor stuff with Samuel as we ate our lunch, only mildly distracted by Elio's feet. 

"Oliver's birthday is in a week," Elio said, interrupting the conversation. I felt myself blush, I didn't really want my age to be brought up. 

"Ah! We must celebrate!" His mother exclaimed, looking genuinely excited. 

"The big 3-0," Elio teased, and I glared at him. Fuck, I was about to be thirty years old. Thirty years old. 

"Over the hill," I said with a little bit of an awkward chuckle and rubbed at the back of my neck. 

"Stop that, you are not over the hill, Oliver," Elio replied with a light punch to my shoulder, "you're not over any hill."

Annella took a long drag from her cigarette and smiled at me, a knowing glint in her eyes that suggested she knew why I was feeling uncomfortable, she winked at me and I blushed even further. Is this what it is like to have a real mother figure, and not just a "mother" who supposedly loved you but never let you know. 

"Elio, why don't you go inside and get Oliver another beer, there are some in the fridge, caro," Annella suggested. Elio huffed but went inside anyways. 

"Oliver, tesoro, there is no need to feel self-conscious of your age," she said, reaching across the table to put her hand on mine, "we've already worked through our concerns regarding the gap between you and Elio, we love you already, darling." 

I cleared my throat and willed away the tears that were forming in my eyes at her tender tone of voice and Samuel's nod of agreement with his wife. 

"Thank you, um, yeah, I wasn't sure how you two felt about that, I didn't really know how to approach that topic," I started awkwardly, "I just, uh, want you both to know that I respect your son immensely, that I would do anything for him, and that we are complete equals in our relationship...I, I love him so much." 

Their smiles were so pure and they exchanged a glance. Elio came back outside at that moment, holding a bottle of beer in his hand, he came over and pressed a kiss to my forehead and set the bottle down in front of me. 

"What'd I miss?" 

* * *

 I swam a while in the pool, Elio occasionally coming into the water and latching onto my back or my front, not letting his feet touch the bottom of the pool. I loved the feeling of holding his body under the water, our skin sliding against each other's, him shaking his wet curls out when he emerged from the water to lean against the side. He had brought out a little bluetooth speaker which was softly playing music, the breeze carrying it over to our ears. 

"Some of my old friends should be coming around soon," Elio said. 

"Tell me about them," I requested, holding his body against mine, my back against the side of the pool, and his back against my chest. 

"Well, there's Leo and Vito, and Marzia, she was my first kiss."

"Oh," I said, feeling an irrational pang of jealousy. 

"I was seventeen, and I almost had sex with her."

"Why didn't you?" I asked with a forced air of nonchalance, glad that I had my sunglasses on. 

"As soon as she took her pants off and I tried to touch her, I blurted out, 'I'm gay,' and she started crying," he said with a laugh. I laughed too, at the story and at myself for feeling jealous of a girl who didn't even have sex with him, almost four years ago. 

"Did you know you were gay before that?"

"I thought maybe I was bi, but that just confirmed otherwise," he said, nuzzling his head up against my chin, "now I know how much I love cock. Your cock." I choked a little as he said that. 

"Damn straight you love my cock," I growled against his lips. 

"I am all yours, Daddy, you know that. I'm your baby boy, my heart belongs to you," he murmured tenderly to me, instantly calming me and reassuring me. 

"I can't believe I just got jealous," I said as I buried my face in his neck, hiding my red face. 

"I understand, Daddy, I'm not judging you." My sweet boy brought his hands to my face and guided my head up to his, pressing kisses against my cheek and chin until he reached my lips, kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and prompted him to wrap his legs around my waist. 

"My precious little baby, I love you," I nuzzled my nose against his and tightened my grip on him. 

"I love you so much, Oliver, no one could ever compare you to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my fluffy garbage :P
> 
> xx Guinevere


	3. shades of cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter to get back in the swing of things. 
> 
> i am such a sucker for jealous/protective oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE UGHHHHHH i got really fucking sick and couldn't do anything but sleep for a month and a half. updates will be really sporadic and random, sorry :/

My first day in Crema was overwhelming to say the least. After my embarrassing bout of jealousy in the pool, Elio had taken me up into his room where he had laid himself out on his bed like a beautiful submissive present, and I had fucked him for quite some time, growling possessive words into his ear. After a nap and a shower, Elio and I joined his parents and many of their friends for dinner, Elio having to translate everything for me and for them, rolling his eyes in frustration like a little brat (a very sweet, adorable little brat) at his job as interpreter. 

I had passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, barely registering Elio's arms wrapping around my waist from behind, a leg sneaking between mine. My exhausted brain knew that it was happy, even if it wasn't sure where it was. 

The first week of my stay in Crema was filled with swimming, biking, reading, eating peaches with Elio in the shade, listening to Elio play guitar and piano, making love to Elio for hours in the night. He was a good little host, showing me his favorite places, the ones that he never showed anyone before. We laid in the grass at his secret spot and stared at the sky, but were ultimately unable to keep our hands off of each other. 

The second week brought with it the student intern that would be staying with them for the summer. Danny was 22 and American, studying ancient Roman art, he was similar looking to me on paper: tall, blond, blue eyes. But there was something about him that made me feel uneasy, a somewhat ratlike shape to his face, a glint in his eye as he shook Elio's hand the day he arrived, the way he held onto his hand for just a second too long. Elio informed me that the intern usually stayed in his room, but his parents had cleared out the guest room so that we would not be displaced. We helped Danny carry his two suitcases up to the newly appointed intern room and made small talk with him. 

He pretty much ignored me completely, opting instead to brag to Elio about his academic achievements. I leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, rolling my eyes as Danny regaled Elio with "I wrote a paper using your father's book as my main source, and I noticed that he mentioned you in the acknowledgements section, I was enthralled by your name, 'Elio,' like Helios. Such a beautiful name." I rolled my eyes so hard that it hurt. 

"Hey, Elio, baby, do you wanna head out?" I asked, as Danny continued to stare at Elio's face. Who could blame him? Elio had barely woken up and yet looked more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. His curls were hanging down by his eyes and his cheeks were slightly sunburned, and the freckles that dotted his nose and upper cheeks were more prominent because of the sun. His lips were pink and still somewhat swollen from our earlier kisses. Danny could not be blamed for admiring Elio's beauty, but I would not stand for it anyway. Elio turned towards me and nodded then joined me in the door. 

"Bye, Danny, it was nice to meet you!" Elio said, grabbing my hand to lead me out to the bikes in the yard. 

"Wait, where are you going, Elio?" Danny asked, moving quickly over towards us. Funny how he is only asking Elio where he is going, as if we would go anywhere without the other. 

"Oliver and I are going for a bike ride," he replied. 

"Oh, could I join?" 

"There's only two bikes, I'm sorry," Elio said. Danny's face fell but he quickly came up with an idea. 

"Well, how about Elio and I go, I need to be shown around the area, and Elio's the expert," Danny suggested, and I wanted to punch him in his rat face. 

"My dad can show you around! He has a car, so that would probably be better, show you everything quicker so that you can start your work."

"Okay, well, I'll see you around, Elio," Danny said, putting his hand on Elio's shoulder and squeezing. Elio shifted so that he was no longer near Danny and so that he was no longer in contact with him. 

Once we were down in the yard, I pulled Elio close to me by his waist and whispered into his ear. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

Elio started to giggle and then turned his face up towards mine. 

"I have no clue!"

"I swear to god if he tries anything, baby boy, you tell me and I will knock his lights out." 

"Thank you, Daddy. God, that was so uncomfortable!" 

 


	4. there are roses in between my thighs, and fire that surrounds you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! another chapter! Now With More Fluff n' Smut.

Dodging Danny became a daily task for me, the guy was relentless. He would appear out of nowhere the second that Oliver would leave my side and pretend that he had casually ran into me, asking me to go with him into town, or to a club, or for a walk. It was painfully clear that Oliver and I were in a relationship, but Danny continued to pursue me. This was my home, so I felt comfortable being affectionate with Oliver, therefore it was obvious to anyone that Oliver and I were not merely friends. Danny ignored this fact. The only silver lining was how hot Oliver was when he's jealous and protective. 

I didn't want to tell my parents about Danny's flirting because he hadn't taken it too far yet, it was just annoying at this point. Also, it was too late for my father to get a new intern if he were to send Danny home. 

"Hey, Elio, how's it going?" Danny asked one day as I sat shirtless on the sofa in the living room sipping lemonade and waiting for Oliver to come back from getting something from the kitchen. 

"Uh, it's going pretty well. Super hot today," I replied, suddenly wishing I had a shirt on. I saw his eyes move down my body and then back up to my eyes. 

"Sure is. Maybe you'd wanna go swimming?" He asked as my Oliver walked into the room, just wearing his green swimming trunks, he was carrying the pitcher of lemonade and a glass for himself. 

"Oh, hi, Danny," he said in a monotone. He set the pitcher down on the table and sat down next to me, placing his hand on my thigh. 

"Hey, Oliver," Danny said in a fake-enthusiastic voice, "so, Elio, swimming?" 

"Not right now, Oliver and I were just gonna chill for a while. Too hot to really do anything, even swim. Just gonna take advantage of the fans in here." As I finished my sentence, my dad entered the room and asked Danny to come help him with some filing. Thank god. 

I looked over at Oliver, my incredibly sweaty Oliver, who got up and went to sit down in front of one of the fans, letting it cool him down. 

"C'mere baby," he said, and took a long gulp of lemonade. I could only stare for a few seconds, watching his adam's apple bob as he drank. I scrambled to my feet like a newly born deer and sat down next to him; desperate to follow his every order. 

Despite our body temperatures being far too high, Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my cheek. 

"Hi there, sweet thing," he said lowly. 

"Hi, daddy," I whispered. The fan was doing wonders in cooling me down, and I shivered as Oliver ran his hand up and down my back. 

"Danny is driving me up the fucking wall," Oliver said, gripping my waist. 

"Me too. But, my dad needs the intern, and I have you to protect me from his creepiness." Oliver shifted so that he was sitting behind me, his legs spread out and me against his chest. I could feel his chest hair rubbing against my back and it was so arousing, he wrapped one arm around my neck and the other around my tummy, surrounding me completely. 

"Daddy's always gonna protect his baby boy, especially from creepy ratboys who think they can impress an adorable angel with their faux-philosophical musings and freshman-level mythology references," he murmured into my ear, making me giggle. 

"Yes, I only respond positively to professor-level references," I replied, "soooooo, tomorrow's your birthday."

"This is true."

"Is there anything special you want to do?"

"I really just want to spend the day with you, my perfect little prince." This made me blush and I hid my face in my hands. He laughed that beautiful laugh of his and pulled my hands away from my face. 

"Anything you want tomorrow, daddy, that's what we'll do."

"So we will just fuck for 24 hours straight?"

"No, sir. I actually have a few things planned, so we do have to leave our room at some point."

"Well, if we must leave our room, I suppose birthday surprises are a good reason to do so. I can't wait to see what you have planned, angel."

 

* * *

 

 After dinner, in our room Oliver stripped and laid down on the bed, his tall golden body taking up so much space. The sight of his bathing suit tanline was oddly erotic, because I was the only one who got to see that lovely pale skin. I sent up a prayer to god for Oliver's tiny bathing suits. 

I shut and locked the door, butterflies filling my stomach with anticipation for what was going to happen. 

"Get undressed, baby." Immediately I removed my polo shirt and shorts then went to stand at the foot of the bed, watching as Oliver propped himself up against the pillows. He gazed at me with hunger in his eyes which made me blush deeply; I still couldn't believe that Oliver wants me like this, that this man desires me. He reached down and started to stroke himself as I just stood there, my eyes wide. 

"God, you're so fucking hot, Elio, you are ethereal," he said in a breathy voice, he continued, "you're the boy of my dreams." 

"Can I please _please_ touch you, daddy?" I begged. He smirked a little and removed his hand from his cock, which was now fully hard, as was my own, just from watching him. My body was vibrating with the need to touch my man, to feel his warm skin underneath my hands. 

"That's a good boy, so polite even when you're so desperate for me." I whined at the praise, and Oliver moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs spread. He reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me between his legs. I groaned loudly as my chest was pressed up against his and his lips finally met mine. The kiss started out slow and sweet, then he pulled me down to straddle him, our cocks rubbing together. 

Oliver brought his hands up to hold onto my neck and my jaw, controlling the kiss. I was feeling very needy, and I started to thrust my hips against his; this must have been against his plan, because he grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head back and fixed his eyes on mine. The intensity of his gaze was almost too much and I felt the need to avert my eyes, but he wouldn't let me. 

"So needy, aren't you?" He asked teasingly, and I nodded hard, whimpering. 

"My needy little baby," he mumbled as he manhandled me so that I was on my back against the pillows and grabbed the lube from its spot under the bed. He must have been as desperate as I was because he fingered me quickly, opening me up as efficiently as possible so that he could enter me safely as soon as he could. 

"Fuuuuuuuuck, daddy!" I couldn't control my moans as he slammed into me, his cock filling me so well. I completely forgot that we had to keep the noise levels down because we were in my parents' house, but Oliver had enough reason left to put his hand over my mouth and whisper "be quiet, Elio!" My eyes got wide and we both started giggling. Once our laughter died down, Oliver asked "if I move my hand, will you be able to keep quiet, baby boy?" I nodded and he removed his hand slowly, then put it back then pulled it back once more, winking at me. 

Oliver started to move his hips and I knew I wasn't going to last long; I had spent all day watching his tanned, strong body as he swam and laid on a towel in the grass. I practically drooled as I watched him chug a glass of water, some of it dribbling down his chin over his stubble. 

He leaned down and kissed me deeply as he rolled his hips and I could feel sweat dripping from his face down onto mine and I wanted to drink his sweat, I wanted to consume him. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight," his eyes were closed and I couldn't even warn him that I was about to come. He reached down and stroked my cock in time with his thrusts and we came within seconds of each other. 

"I'm gonna get your plug, baby, so I'm gonna need you to hold my come in you, okay?" 

I nodded obediently and put my fingers into myself after he pulled out and went over to grab the plug. He came back after cleaning my come off of his chest and gently removed my fingers and replaced them with the pink plug. 

He sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork. 

"So damn pretty, little prince, so full of my come. You like being filled with me?" 

"Yes, so much, daddy." 

We cuddled up together on the bed, talking about our plans for the rest of the summer, when an alarm on my phone went off. I jumped up and ran over to it, turning it off. Midnight. Officially Oliver's 30th birthday. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OLIVER!" I whisper-yelled and tackled him on the bed, assaulting his face with sloppy kisses. He laughed and his smile was so bright it lit up the room, he put his hands on my waist and continued to giggle as I kept going with my kisses. 

"Thank you, Elio," he said quietly, one hand holding onto my jaw and the other holding onto the hair on the top of my head. 

"I am so thankful for you Oliver, I'm so glad that you were born."

 


End file.
